Like You've Never Seen
by Ayshen
Summary: A Quinn and Will ficlet. Oh the delicious burn of sinful anticipation. Be kind it's my first Glee fic, lol.


**A/N: Just a little Quill ficlet. They are my dirty little (not so) secret ship **

_She's just sixteen years old  
>Leave her alone, they said<br>Separated by fools  
>Who don't know what love is yet<br>But I want you to know_

His fingers frantically fumble with the iPod after unwittingly singing the first couple of stanzas without even thinking about it…without even realizing his mind was conjuring up images of green swirled eyes and corn silk hair. Another song blares through the radio and yet the damage is done and all day he finds himself humming it again…and thinking about her.

He's never been in a situation like this in all his years of teaching…but then again, he's never had a student like her. It was a mistake to let her in so closely; to become so invested in her…but how was he supposed to ignore that wounded look in those pretty doe eyes.

Sighing he sat at the piano, hoping that the feel of the keys under his fingers would alleviate the tension that permeated his muscles.

_If I could fly, I'd pick you up  
>I'd take you into the night<br>And show you a love  
>Like you've never seen, ever seen<em>

"Mr. Schu"

As her voice slides down his spine his fingers slip hitting an odd tone. Sighing he waits a moment before he lets his eyes rise to meet hers, "Quinn"

"I saw the light on and I thought…I should go"

He should let her walk out of the room; he should stop thinking about her so much….he should, "You could stay"

A slow smile curved her lips as she looked at him under hooded lashes. Like a moth near the flame he could feel the sweet burn on his wings and yet he couldn't seem to stop himself from moving closer to it.

"Okay"

She slides onto the piano bench next to him, their jean clad legs slightly grazing each others, the delicious electricity cracking between them. It shouldn't be like this…but it is.

His hands come to the keys again, clearing his throat and knowing he should create some distance between them…he doesn't; he can't.

_It's like having a dream  
>Where nobody has a heart<br>It's like having it all  
>And watching it fall apart<br>And i would wait till the end  
>Of time for you<em>

As his hands hit the keys hers rise over his stopping him. Looking down at the contrast of her dainty ivory hands over his own tanned fingers he tried to ignore the warmth that radiated through his fingertips.

"Show me" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Clearing his throat he manages to tear his gaze off of their hands to look at her face. She's stunning and he knows he's staring but from the sunsets in her eyes to the peach of her skin, it's hard not to.

"Will" she whispers breaking his trance.

It's the first time she's ever called him that at school and he can't help but like the way it falls from her lips, "Sorry" he apologizes before turning back to the piano.

_And do it again, it's true  
>I can't measure my love<br>There's nothing to compare it to  
>But i want you to know...<em>

_(Into the Night – Benny Mardones) _

Their hands fluidly move along the keys and for a moment he cannot quite remember where his begin and hers end.

""

The school bell interrupts the moment and she pulls away placing her hands in her lap before a slight chuckle escapes her lips, "I didn't realize the bell went off after school hours" she said her lips curving into a smile.

He finds his own lips curving upwards as he attempts to rub the tension from his neck, "Yeah, I think they're on a timer or something"

For a moment after, they simply stare at each other and there are alarms in his head going off and his heart is beating wildly against his ribcage but he wants to lean over to her; wants to press his lips against hers and find out if her raspberry lips taste as good as they look.

When the bell rings again she turns towards the piano, "I should go"

His hand aches to reach out and grasp her wrist but he doesn't. Instead he forces a smile, "Okay"

"See you later…Will" she says with a secret smile on her lips as she lingers by the door.

As she walks out he looks back down to the piano, "See you later Quinn"

OoO

Leaning against the lockers she feels the breath she had been holding escape her stomach. She could hear him start to play again and as much as she wants to go back in and let herself touch him again…she forces herself to turn away.

The tension might be the death of her but the sweet anticipation of kissing Will Schuester will make actually doing it that much sweeter.


End file.
